Enchanted Sorrows : Dipper's Story
by RhombusScratch
Summary: Gideon has changed everybody Dipper cares about to be trapped in one emotion! Everybody Dipper could call a friend has an excuse to avoid him. Dipper is upset when a citizen in Rage hurts Gideon's family, forcing him to work with the child psychic. But when the attacker's Rage gets too out of hand, and he takes over the town! Read Gideon's Side by Lil ol Gravity Falls! OCs needed!
1. You Did What?

**Hey guys! Just a quick Author's Note before you read, I'm working with Lil ol Gravity Falls on this one. Make sure to read Gideon's side of the story posted by him. Anyways, here we go!**

I sighed in relief, as Stan took out 3.

"Here ya go, kid," he noted.

"I made some new attractions, you get your book back."

I didn't know why, but in his eyes he looked a bit upset to be giving me the book back. But I shook it off as nothing. Mabel and Soos were watching Tiger Fist, and Wendy was reading that weird magazine, Indie Fuzz, behind the counter. I was glad she talked to me again, but at work, she always did this.

I looked at 3 with pride, grinning. Then, I noticed the six-fingered hand begin to glow a pale orange. I watched the dim glow spread on to my arms, then my chest. Soon, both me and the book were glowing!

As the glow made me panic, I didn't notice the blue lightning fill the room for a few seconds. I felt nothing, but Wendy, Mabel, Stan and Soos all screamed in pain. The dropped on their knees and cried in pain as their eyes glowed a bright blue. Then, it all faded.

I stared as each person's face twisted into different expressions. Stan, looking afraid, backed into the fake Fiji mermaid display. He looked at it and ran away, screaming. Somebody seemed to have a bad case of anxiety.

Wendy put down her magazine and began poking at everything. She even walked up to me, took my hat, sniffed it, then put it back! Why so curious?

Mabel was gleeful. Nothing strange or abnormal there.

Soos, a look of rage on his face, picked up a mop and beheaded the Six Pack-olope. He smashed windows and things in the gift shop. Wow. Rage much, Soos?

Then, who but Gideon bursts in! I thought he was in jail! He pats Soos on the back, gives Wendy a Gideon Pin to examine, giggled at the sight of Mabel, then looked at Stan.

"Aaah!" my uncle screeches. "Oh lord help me! It's evil and terrifying, yet cute and fat at the same time! The horror!"

Wow. Stan _afraid _of Gideon? Something is definitely wrong here. Then, he walks up to me. I've been yelling at tourists to snap out of it, and he pulls me away and thrusts me into a chair.

"Gideon, what are you doing here?" I question him.

"And what's with everybody? You're behind this, aren't you!"

Gideon snickers.

"Well, boy, I'm guessing you're in rage? Or maybe curiosity?"

"What are you talking about?" I snap.

"What emotion are you in?" the fake psychic screeches in my face.

"Emotion? What…"

Gideon stares, wide-eyes. He must be realizing something.

"He's unaffected," I caught him whisper.

I piece together the mental jigsaw puzzle: everybody acting in one emotion, Gideon rambling about emotions, I'm missing one piece to the puzzle. But, who needs a puzzle anymore? Before I can say anything else, Gideon is explaining everything.

**For this to make more sense, please read Lil ol Gravity Falls ' version of Gideon's side of the story. Also, check out my new Gravity Falls Community, Teenage Kicks, where I post all the stories about the teens and Wipper! Now, we need some OCs. Just a note, because I know people will try to say this, but your OC has to be trapped in an emotion. Emotions you can use are:**

**Rage, Anxiety, Sorrow, Glee and Sarcastic.**

**OC Name:**

**Description:**

**Likes:  
Dislikes:**

**Crush (You can put either Gideon, Dipper or OC to have a random OC as their crush):**

**Emotion:**

**Fill that out and you're good to go! That's all for now!**


	2. 0Cs

**All right, everybody! You submitted your OCs and we looked through them carefully, and we finally decided on these ones! Sorry if you're Emotion changed. We had a lot of people who wanted their OC to be Sarcastic. All right, here's a list of every OC for each emotion:**

**Anxiety: Alicia Mord {TheLPSDragon's OC}**

**Rage: Avicus Vlorale {RhombusScratch's OC}**

**Glee: Spencer Yelltenanut {Guest's OC}  
Sarcastic: Brooke Rivers {WendyCorduroy353's OC}**

**Sorrow: Bonnie Walker {POMForever's OC}**

**The first OC will appear around Chapter 4-5, each OC appearing every two or so chapters after that. Here are the Crushes:**

**BrookexDipper**

**AliciaxDipper**

**GideonxBonnie**

**AvicusxBrooke**

**As you can see, there is a bit of Confusing Love Stuff. Alicia and Brooke both like Dipper, and Avicus secretly likes Brooke. Gideon and Bonnie slowly get into the romance stage. Meanwhile, Spencer is Forever Alone and proud of it. So, remember, first OC will appear in Chapter 5, then the next in Chapter 6-7, etc. Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
